


How She Felt When They Left, When They Go

by Diowo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Loss, The title is based off of a Nicole Dollanganger song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diowo/pseuds/Diowo
Summary: The day Wanda's nightmare came true.





	How She Felt When They Left, When They Go

Weightless. She's floating. Her limbs feel numb and her body feels like air. Nothing feels real because it's all too real. It's so real it hits her like a bus. 

Pietro is dead.

Wanda's body starts to feel heavy and a scream escapes her lips. She collapses on the ground, defeated. After all the nightmares she showed them, it was hers that finally came true. 

She's sobbing, trying to wake up from this horrible dream. But it isn't a dream. Her brother, her twin, the last of her family is gone. 

There has to be something Wanda can do. She's frantic, her mind is all over the place, but she's stuck. Nothing she can do will bring back Pietro.

All she can do is cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I hope it didn't suck!


End file.
